


Losing Control

by tardisesandtitans



Category: LeviHan - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hange has all the kinks, Implied LGBT relationship, Levi and Hange are official partners..., Mention of deceased characters, Orgasm Denial, Pillow Talk, Post-Series, SNK Spoilers, Smut, Spoiler is small but do not read if you haven't read snk 84, Switch from dominant and submissive in bed, angst at the end, implied PTSD, implied depression, snk 84 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:33:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisesandtitans/pseuds/tardisesandtitans
Summary: SNK 84 SPOILER!!!"Don't tease me..."Their switch from dominant and submissive in bed was so easy."You're right- that's enough of that." He replied, his arm snaking down her and caressing her skin in the process.Hange is driving Levi crazy again...and surprises her!As everyone knows, I don't own Attack on Titan. Enjoy :)I have made references to depression and PTSD (I take these very seriously), neither of which I have so if I need correcting, please please tell me, as even though I've written a few sentences on the subjects, the thing I hate is accidently offending people.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Long time, no see XD College has kept me busy, and I wanted to take a break from smut for a while too. Alas, I have returned to attempt to satisfy your sinning needs :)  
> Once again on a more serious note, please please tell me if my two sentences about depression and PTSD are offensive to anyone. I take mental illness as serious as any physical illness, if not more serious. If they are accidently offensive, I apologise so much.

'Come to bed soon, love.'  
Those words were whispered seductively by Hange, and were at the front of Levi's mind. The abandoned book beside him was evidence that showed he was plagued by thoughts of what he wanted to do to her. He was extremely aware of the growing hardness in his pants, while the image of her swaying her hips tauntingly as she walked to the stairs danced in his lust controlled mind.

Levi wanted to tease her and make her wait, but not too long. He tried to think of unsexy thoughts while he resumed reading his book. However he soon threw his book down in haste and walked upstairs determinedly.  
Just enough light shone from their room, and it confirmed to him that she planned this: Hange must be lying on their bed with her hands wandering her body to taunt him. The doorknob twisted, and he walked in.  
"Took you long enough." She greeted playfully, the bed covers up to her neck, the only hint of an obvious plan to seduce him was the flickering light of her lamp.  
"I wanted to make you wait." He replied calmly as he unbuckled his belt.  
"Mm, I love it when you tell me what you want." She flirted. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm glad you're taking your clothes off this time. It's too cold to get up and besides I'm very comfy." A smirk spread across her face, a glint of mischief in her eyes.  
"Tch. You just want to see me strip." He removed his shirt, knowing the sight would arouse her- she had a smug smile and she let out a sigh, curling up into the sheets.  
Levi finally removed his boxers, and stared at her confidently. He smirked at her not so subtle tongue sliding across her lower lip, the first time that night she was distracted. Levi loved seeing Hange affected by him this way.  
Straddling her on the bed, he leaned down and passionately kissed her. Her hands wondered around his back, feeling his muscles so her grasp on the covers was loosened. He was taken aback by her gently pushing against his chest. Ignoring the swell of disappointment, he stood up, to see that she lifted up the covers. Her half lidded eyes and sexy smirk made colour rise to his cheeks.  
Hange being mostly naked made even more blood rush to his lower regions. 

"Come in, Levi." She spoke in that same taunting voice that was the reason for him going crazy. Quickly, he moved on top of her, straddling her and feeling her warm, olive skin. Their lips reunited deeply: an intense yet slow kiss that involved both tongues exploring each others mouths, and both individuals moaning in ecstasy.  
Her breath hitched gently as he massaged her breasts, and he was craving the vulnerability that she emitted.  
He knew that grinding against her would cause her to cry out, pleasure twisting tightly around the sounds she made. Hange had a feeling her voice would be strained with emotion all night long.

Sighs, whimpers and moans left them as their hands explored their partner's bodies longingly. This was their foreplay for the night, Levi concluded mentally while his lips brushed her shoulder and her leg slowly slid against his strained erection, making Lei's own voice waver as he cursed.  
"You're thinking what I am, aren't you?" She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
Squeezing her breasts he gazed up at her.  
"Maybe." He kissed her, then his tongue danced around her nipples sensually, the moans Hange made motivating him.  
"That will never stop being so good." She breathed.  
"I know." He responded, kissing her chest a few more times, then grinding against her again. Her frustrated groan made him chuckle.  
"Don't tease me..."  
Their switch from dominant and submissive in bed was so easy.  
"You're right- that's enough of that." He replied, his arm snaking down her and caressing her skin in the process. He attempted to stop himself sighing in pleasure when the fabric of her panties slid under his touch, but Hange's smug grin was back.

Until he began rubbing her hardening clit through the material: her expression slipped into unexpected pleasure, while he began kissing her neck lazily as if this was normal.

Her sighs and pants increased steadily as Levi's hand applied pressure to her covered clit. Pressing wet kisses to her mouth and torso, Levi's lips trailed down to her stomach.

Reaching the hemline, Levi moved his fingers across her abdomen and lifted the top up with one hand, then inched closer with the other...her wetness coating two fingers whilst she whined, they made contact with the sensitive head, slowly rubbing back and forth.  
Quietly panting, Hange urged him.  
"Keep going."  
Complying with her order, he moved his fingers apart and went to her shaft. He placed them on both sides, so the object of his focus was trapped between his fingers. He began rubbing them back and forth, and Hange looked ahead to focus on getting her breathing even. Panting quietly, she smirked upon seeing his engorged dick. Her teeth grazed her lower lip as she thoughts of making his grunts so much louder while making him cum...it looked so lonely, and she was really tempted to stroke his dick or wrap her mouth around him, yet he must have sensed her thoughts.  
"Do that and I'll stop." He told her in the same voice he used when ordering one of the brats. Yet he was oblivious as always that she found it so sexy: her blood boiled at his words and she found herself giggling.  
"Yes, Captain. At least I get a good view." She teased, her voice transforming into a sharp intake of breath when she was suddenly licked.  
"Yeah, objectification is so hot." He retorted sarcastically.  
"Says the one who plays with my tits at any opportunity he can." She replied, her breath hitching- he licked her again.  
"Ah fuck...you, ah, you know, o-only western countries sexualize them- the main function for breasts is actually is produce milk for babies- so by that logic, I guess you're my big baby." She smiled, being well aware that her increased panting was turning him on even more; thinly veiled by his disgusted expression because of her sudden topic change.  
He continued rubbing her relentlessly.  
"Shut up, that's disgusting."  
"At least I never killed a Titan to turn you on." She retorted, despite the fact that watching him kill Titans back before they knew their origins, she was known to get hot and bothered.  
Admitting defeat but getting his revenge, Levi rubbed her swollen clit and she yelped almost harshly.  
"FUCK!"  
Continuing the rubbing, Hange's panting increased as her inner muscles tightened. She prepared herself for a powerful orgasm, but Levi went back to her shaft.  
Shuddering, she slapped his ass weakly.  
"Why'd you stop?"  
Another yelp as he licked her; he only chuckled.  
"...Bastard." She hissed.  
It was like that for a while: time became nothing to them; Hange torn between pleasure and frustration at the hand of her significant other.  
Then, when he was rubbing her clit determinedly, she expected him to move back, but she realised with a wordless scream she didn't.  
It was like that for another while; he would rub her shaft, then when her clit was erect, he would make her climax. Hange's vocabulary decreased severely to erotic moans, screams, curses, his name and of course the word Captain: all pleading and desperately sexy.  
The third time he made her cum, he was so mesmerized by her reactions that as fast as lightening, he switched positions on her and thrust into her soaked pussy without thinking properly: they both gasped in relief. Her head was thrown back in pleasure, yet she could tell he was staring at her breasts moving in time with the intense rhythm, and while she looked down and found that incredibly arousing, she missed his ministrations badly. She had masturbated in front of him before, and even though her fingers were extremely jittery- Levi was ramming into her so fast that her whole body was shaking- she had no shame in shouting in wild ecstasy upon rubbing her clit. She came in a powerful gush over his dick, and right there and then he began to lose rhythm, panting shortly and breathing harshly.  
"R-right there! Fuck, ah...Y-yes, Levi!!" She screamed helplessly, feeling another orgasm approaching- and his uncharacteristically loud groans and yells sped up the process even more.  
Her hair sticking to her face and neck, Hange threw her head onto the pillow and cried out with her eyes scrunched up as her cum drenched his dick, where his semen gushed into her, the fluids mixing as he thrust slowly a few more times, punctuated by his groans, another orgasm spurting out from her due to overstimulation.  
Gasping for breath and covered in sweat, the two lay there: Levi pulled himself out of her slowly and lazily wrapped his arms around her abdomen as she panted and breathlessly laughed. He weakly laughed with her, planting a kiss above her pubic hair and her overused clitoris, before moving up so his head was underneath her chin. Their panting finally slowed, and he pressed his mouth to her heaving breasts before facing her. "That was so hot." Hange grinned. "I know...I'm definitely not apologising for the orgasm denial." He answered. She smirked, putting her head in her hand, propped up by her elbow resting on the mattress. "Well I'm not complaining, handsome." "I should be that you nearly ruined the moment by talking science." "Come on, you were still hard! I knew there was a good reason you didn't want me to drain your balls." Giggling, she held his face and made him look her in her still playful eyes. "I'm beginning to think that whenever I talk, you're turned on." She added, kissing the tip of his nose. Levi half heartedly rolled his eyes, twisted his face out of her grasp and hid his blush in her chest, hearing her giggling continue. "I take that as a yes?" She teased. "I bet you didn't know I had that 'Captain' kink." "I'm starting to think you have a kink for everything. " "Lock me up Levi- oh, let's try that sometime!" "Oh god..." Levi groaned then he laughed. Hange always treasured it to hear Levi laughed- he laughed and smiled a bit more now they were official companions, as he put it to the remaining Scouts weeks before the day of their lives started. "When I'm positive I haven't lost my ability to cum, Nymphomaniac. " "You've cum bucket loads before! Why should this be any different??" Levi stuck a middle finger up at her, causing her to laugh again, then her laughter vanished. "Roll over dear, I need to have a piss." She mentioned casually. "Only you would say that after sex!" "Like you haven't said before you needed to shit right after we fucked a few weeks back." "Ugh....touché." The short man rolled over, knowing he was flaccid, about to pull up the covers when a hand squeezed and slapped his ass. "You've got such a hot little ass babe. We really need to do pegging more often!" "Like once every two months isn't enough for you now?" "Shut up, you love it." She teased, closing the door to their bathroom. "Well I love you, so of course I would. Plus I swear you've done that before." He called to her. "You know I did-" The door opened, and she stood there with a grin. Years before, she hadn't even thought about standing naked in front of anyone. That was until she began exploring relationships. "-But not with a man, remember?" Whilst she climbed into bed, Levi noticed a familiar gold glint on her finger. "You kept your ring on?" "I haven't taken this off ever since we got married, and if I'd known you were going to do me that good, of course I would have kept it on- we literally made the bed rock." "Yeah. Come here, four eyes." Smiling brightly and giggling like an excited child, she wrapped her arms around him. They kissed lovingly, and rested their foreheads against each other, closing their eyes with content smiles. Hange pulled him into an embrace soon after, his arms snaking comfortably around her. "I'm so happy we're together. I'm starting to think I fell for you the first time I saw you." "I made a big mistake not talking to you for ages." He confessed in the same gentle tone, and Hange was reminded of how she and Levi were when the remaining Scout Legion returned from Shiganshina. They were so lonely- of course, she ordered and he obeyed, they stayed as faithful as possible to each other and Levi stayed just as loyal Hange's new position as Commander, because he always trusted her as much as he loved her, and she did the same with him...but for a while the communication was gone. "...I've never hated you. Even after Erwin died, I knew the most impossible thing ever was hating you...I know he's in a better place. I always have, just took me a while to realise it." Tears began welling up, and she tried blinking them away whilst Levi cradled her lovingly, kissing her. He never regretted his decision, just breaking Hange's heart. It devastated him, and would forever: Levi made the internal vow to always prove to her that he was sorry, even if she forgave him. "He's with them. Someday we'll get to see them all." She smirked at his words, feeling him wipe a tear from her cheek. "I hope it's together and not one of us." She said, tears slowly slipping down her cheeks. "I can't lose you too." She sniffed and wiped her face. Levi kissed her forehead, wiped his own tears rubbing her arms reassuringly. "Our chances of dying have lessened by the extinction of Titans." "...it's funny that you're being optimistic and I'm the depressed one." She stated humourlessly: The war was over, but neither would ever stop being affected. "You joined the Scouts before I did- it's a given. I could see through your mask ever since I let you badger me into being your friend." She began to smile again, snuggling up to him. Hange's depression sometimes came in short spells, but still as extreme as her longer bouts. Levi suffered not only from that too, but PTSD, which she discovered she had as well. They could never fix those factors rooted deep in their brains, but they were together and as in love as the day they realised their feelings. "Yeah. That was hell. It's over now, we're still together." "You're right. As always, four eyes." Their lips met once more. She wiped his dried tears, landing her hand on his. "Thanks for stating the obvious, Clean Freak. I love you. Let's get to sleep." The last thing they did before shutting their eyes was intertwine their hands: Hange's wedding ring in her husband's gentle gasp.


End file.
